The white wolf in the crimson twilight
by Nyehnyehnyehnyehnyeh
Summary: Lxoc It's midnight and a girl barges in. WHen L saves her, she becomes his most trusted peer ally. Problem is, she's got an unexplained red eye and an unquenchable thirst for blood. what happens to her, why is she there?
1. Meeting her

L Lawliet's life was different from many of the other inhabitants of the orphanage. In fact, his life was in almost total isolation. Strangely by choice.

He never went outside, and he was usually reading a crime book or a book on law. His record time, courtesy of a betting gang, was 18 hours and 10 minutes for a 985 page book on law in very, very fine print.

That was all he did for years, Until one night, when he woke up at midnight from one of his rare naps feeling hungry. That night changed his lifestyle permanently.

It was raining, no, _storming_ outside, thunder and all when _she_ had kicked the massive door's lock out. She rushed inside, then promptly fell.

L was surprised. In all his young life at Wammy's, No one had ever barged in this late, nor did they ever have the amount of terror in their eyes as she possessed.


	2. What happened?

Yeah, sorry I haven't updated this immediately, I just had homework, but I'll be out in about a month

**Yeah, sorry I haven't updated this immediately, I just had homework, but I'll be out in about a month!**

**Yay!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note. If I did, My OC would be in it, but it probably wouldn't exist. Cuz I suuck…**

**I already got most of it written out in a journal, just gotta type it**

**Now on to the story!**

L had taken her, or rather, half-dragged her to Watari's room. He was a genius, but he didn't know how to deal with the situation. When Watari took her, his hands had fresh blood on them. So her dark purple shirt was probably a navy blue before.

L went to his room, and had so many natural questions running through his mind: How old was she? Where was she from? Why was she so frightened? And why did she decide to kick the lock instead of knocking?

He suddenly remembered her delusional pleading, barely audible, when he was taking her to Watari.

"Help me…He's…after...me…stabbing…knife…kill…"

She couldn't even make a complete, coherent sentence. She was obviously pursued by someone, which was obvious, but the logical; question: who was responsible?

Watari entered L's room, softly interrupting his train of surprisingly simple thought.

"L, you do realize you have saved that girl's life…" Watari explained

L stared into space for a few moments, comprehending what he just heard, then turned to the orphanage inhabitant's only father figure.

"I didn't realize that. How bad?" L questioned, thumb in his mouth.

"Well, she has been stabbed 8 times. 2 in each arm, 4 on her chest, all missing anything vital, but the bleeding was extensive from the amount of wounds received." Watari explained.

Now, you might start thinking: isn't this a bit violent for a 9-year-old child? Not for this particular boy. He was _L_. Not a normal child, not by long shot.

But this genius child asked a completely innocent question:

"Where is she?"

**AAAND cut!**

**Yeah, I'm so sorry the chapters are short…I'll get a longer chapter for you soon!**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed!**


	3. She speaks!

**Alright **

**Alright! I am SO sorry I'm so slow at updating. I will try to get at least another chapter up within the next 2 days!**

**Again, I'm sorry for the inconvenience, and thank you for the reviews!**

**:.:**

L had gone to her room to see her right after the talk. When he arrived, she was asleep, breathing light and softly, uncharacteristic of a stab victim. Her blood-soaked shirt was replaced with a white long-sleeve with silver embroidery on the shirt pocket.

L sat on the chair beside her and talked softly to her, hoping she'd wake up to his voice.

As luck would have it, a few minutes later, she woke up. She slowly opened her large eyes, but even to L, it was strange to see.

One eye was almost identical to his, pitch black and unreadable.

The other was a sharp, solid crimson.

"What just happened?" She asked voice surprisingly smooth, but still slow and tired.

"You happened to run in this dwelling, bloody and terrified, and you still somehow had the strength to kick the door's lock in." L stated bluntly, thumb in his mouth once again.

She turned to him, finally acknowledging his presence, and sat up, a fringe of hair instantly covering her crimson right eye.

"What's your name?" she asked

"My name is L. yours?" he said

" Kuromi. Just Kuromi." She said warmly, shaking his hand.

They made short conversation, Kuromi sensing L's evident dislike for long talks.

"So why were you so scared when you barged in?" L inquired.

She widened her eyes fractionally before letting them drop back to their relaxed position. She opened her mouth, and sid her first angry, bitter words.

"My stepfather" She said it with so much hatred, L didn't believe it was coming from her.

L was, however, familiar with these types of scenes. They were pretty common nowadays.

"Do you wish to explain?" L asked her carefully.

She looked around, making sure no one was listening, and whispered a full 3 sentences:

"He killed my mother and tried to kill me. He was drunk as you could get, and he had a knife in his hand, showing off. He got real mad when I smashed him over the head with his bottle when he attacked us."

L nodded, surprised at her unusually calm voice as she spoke.

There was a knock on the door, and Watari walked in with a tray of steaming food and a cold glass of milk.

"L? you're still here?" Watari asked, surprised.

L nodded, watching Kuromi think too much to care about eating.

"Oh! Uhh..sir, what's your name?"Kuromi asked, embarrassed.

Watari looked at her and smiled.

"My name is Watari. What is yours?"

"Kuromi" She replied proudly.

Watari nodded, and as he walked out, he said something to L.

"It's 10 PM and I know you don't like to sleep, but Kuromi may require sleep after her dinner." Watari said.

"It's alright, sir, I'm not sleepy. I just woke up an hour ago." Kuromi said happily.

Watari nodded and left.

Kuromi got the glass of milk and chugged it quickly. She moved on to the crackers and cheese.

"L, you hungry?" Kuromi asked.

L, slightly surprised she asked, looked at her in the face.

She just smiled and pushed her dessert to him, asking again.

"I'm not hungry enough to eat all this, so you can have that."

L shook his head, refusing, but his gut completely contradicted that. His stomach growled loudly.

Kuromi giggled, and L's face turned peach in embarrassment. She offered again.

"Come on, I'll cover for you if you get in trouble." She offered.

L accepted it and picked the strawberry off the top. He ate it quickly, while Kuromi ate her orange slowly, savoring the taste.

She abruptly stopped chewing and swallowed, and mumbled to herself:

"I forgot to tell them something…"

"Forgot to tell them what?" L asked, cake in his mouth.

She looked at him and replied smoothly:

"I have the knife."

**I edited a couple things, so yeah, hope you enjoyed...**


	4. AN

A/N

I'm REALLY sorry, But this here story will be on hold until I can find some new incentive to type it all out again, darn this long entry mechanism. Ill put up the next chapter as soon as I can, but this will not be for a while

Again, i apoligize! Ill try to put it up again!


	5. Meeting the Vampire

**I'm Back, and I got my first Mary-sue comment, but come on, I mean, Kira is freakishly smart and he destroys our favorite detective and he has a killing NOTEBOOK, what's so bad about THIS character, I wouldn't be surprised if matsuda turned out to be some werewolf who couldnt kill...**

**ANYWAY, if I get one more Mary-sue comment, I am discontinuing this story, if you think it's mary-sue, keep it to yourself.**

**I actually had the ethic to write today for all the people who actually like this story, to those who reviewed nicely and read it, THANK YOU SO MUCH! **

Disclaimer: I do not own Death note, Just Kuromi.

...

_That day she was in that room, she gave him her dessert, a vanilla cake with rainbow sprinkles and a strawberry on top... He remembered it well..._

Said girl had left the house soon after L had moved out. He has solved many cases after that event in the room, but he heard nothing about her.

He wondered...

But then, a few days after he had thought that, Watari had told him he had located her. She was in Japan somewhere, but he couldn't get any more specific.

L had tried contacting her. Nothing, the number was disconnected.

but then, to his surprise, She called _him._

"Hello, Is this Ryuzaki?" the synthesized voice said, adopting the name he had taken on his victory with B.

"Ryuzaki Speaking." He said.

A Gothic font K, much like L's font, only having the appearance of dripping blood, flashed black on a bright red background.

"Ryuzaki. Do you know how long I've tried to find you?" she hissed, the sound enhanced by the synthesizer.

"No, I only know how long I've been trying to locate you." he said.

"Alright, then, well, anyay, use this line again to contact me, good day." she said, cutting communications.

The line was scrambled, nontraceable.

"So, Kuromi, you're hiding your face as well." Ryuzaki mumbled to himself.

..

Then Kira came into the world, slaughtering criminals and suspects by the hundred every week. L knew he had to travel to Japan, where Kuromi was stationed, to track him down.

He needed help, as much as his pride suffered, he couldn't do this alone.

When L met with the task force, he found it necessary to use the name he had claimed most recently, which happened to be the name Kuromi had called him by last. Ryuzaki.

He was satisfied with the task force's performance. they worked well together, and he already had a suspect.

He got closer to his suspect, Light, and tried numerous times to trick the suspect into slipping, but it was in vain. His Suspect was almost as smart as he was, maybe even at the same intelligence.

He started to ponder what had happened when Light had wormed his way into the Task force. How had he done that? How had the prime suspect have slipped his way into the investigation team that was suspecting him for such a gruesome and evil crime?

He couldn't figure this out, his enemy was smart, very smart, and he apparently had little chance of solving this Kira Case with only the task force, he needed a second opinion, a very intelligent second opinion he could trust.

.

"Everyone, it has occurred to me that we may need a little more help than the police alone can provide." L had stated on a thursday morning.

"More than the police? Does that mean you're hiring another detective to help?" Light asked, a hint of dismay almost unnoticeable in his calm voice.

"In a way yes, however, the one I am asking for help is not a detective, at least, not a registered detective." he said, typing busily on his computer.

"Not a registered detective? then what-" Matsuda butted in, only to be cut off by an eerie red light illuminating the room.

A gothic "K", dripping blood and standing tall among its crimson background, was towering in the screens.

"Greetings, K." L said, starting the conversation.

Matuda almost thought he was using chatspeak, and had to keep himself from snorting.

"Hello, L. What might you need?" the synthesized voice asked sweetly.

"There is an investigation I have been called on and it's proving to be a more difficult case, and I require a second opinion in this, that is where I ask you to help us in this case." L said, almost sounding like he was praying to a god for help in a farming predicament.

"Let me assume something, the Kira case, correct?" she said.

"Correct."

"But Ryuzaki never needed a second opinion, even when we were little, what might he need it for now?" she said, all sarcasm lost in the synthesized sounds.

"As I said, we need a second opinion to decipher clues flawlessly.I'll ask you again, can you help us, or do we stall this investigation?" he said to the large black letter.

There were whispers of protest behind him, ranging from "What?" to "what the hell is he talking about, he can't do that!".

There was silence.

"Well, K? do you accept this or not?" L asked.

" I know you're trying to trap me, Ryuzaki, just like you trap every one of your suspects and trip them and hold them down as they struggle for freedom." she said coldly.

Light almost thought she wouldn't help them, and he almost smiled.

Almost.

"But I accept, give me a location, Ill be there." she said.

"Yes, I thought you would, the Hayako Hotel lobby, 20 minutes." he said lazily.

"Roger that, commander, Kuromi, out." she said, cutting communications

L turned to the task force, who suddenly stopped all discussion and stared at him.

"Ryuzaki, are you sure she's trustworthy?" Light asked the detective.

"I have known her for years now, she wouldn't betray me easily, I saved her life when I met her." he said coldly, as if annoyed at Light's doubt.

"Alright, who'll meet her?" Light asked.

"I will, and you'll come with me, Light." He said.

"Uh? hey, Ryuzaki, I-"

"If you're not Kira, no harm will come to her, correct?" L challenged.

"I-uh...yeah, no harm, I just don't trust her, yet, Ryuzaki."

"Naturally, you will when you see her though."he said, walking to the door, Light trailing reluctantly behind.

.:.

They both pulled up to the said hotel approximately 5 minutes early.

"We're early, what do we do?" Light asked, stretching.

"We go in, knowing her, she's probably already here." L said, starting towards the hotel door.

"...I hate it when he does that." Light said, jogging after the man.

:

When Light entered the hotel, he found that the lobbly was relatively empty, save for a few lollygagers and patrons hanging about the room, drinking coffee and eating doughnuts while reading the news.

He followed Ryzaki to a table where someone sat. they appeared to be assembling something.

as they drew closer and he could see over her shoulder, he was shocked to find her loading a gun. a 22 caliber pistol, semi automatic.

L just sat patiently across from her, while Light stood beside her, growing more annoyed by the minute.

"Ryuzaki, just tell her we're here-" He gasped when the barrel of the gun was aimed at his head, the person holding it glaring dangerously at him with a single obsidian-black eye, her thin lips pulled back in a snarl.

"Kuromi, no need for violence here, this is my friend, Light." L said calmly.

She lowered the engraved gun from it's aim at Light's forehead and put it slowly in its holster at her hip.

"Ryuzaki, such a pleasure to see you again." Kuromi smiled.

"Pleasure's all mine," he said, lazily.

Light took note of what she was wearing: a red and black striped shirt under a black leather jacket with silver studs on each pocket, fatigues with padding on the thighs, knees and shins, topped off with black combat boots with metal cleats, visible with the relaxed position she sat in. her right eye was covered with a thick mane of coal-black, glossy hair, which was surprisingly straight, considering the thickness.

"Please tell this 'Light' not to interrupt my gun assembly again, he may catch me in a worse mood." she warned, casually putting her arms behind her head.

"I think he heard the warning just now." he replied smartly.

She tturned her head to the side, letting the mane of hair fall off the side of her face.

Light was horrified at what he saw: the entire right side of her face was scarred badly, and her right eye...

...was a glowing, pulsating crimson, pupilless and staring emotionlessly at him.

It made a chill crawl slowly up his spine.

She stood up, slowly, letting the hair fall back onto her face as she did so.

"Well, we better get to your research facility then." Kuromi said, stretching and twisting.

To the already horrified Light, her moves were inhuman, and it made him scared to look her in the face.

They left for the building in which Kuromi would start her first investigation _with_ the prime suspect.

...

**yeah, yeah, I wrote quite a bit, I had to add something interesting, otherwise no one would read it, I hope it's not too bad '''**

**Reviews are appreciated, remember, Mary-sue comments or Flames will cause this story to stop completely until someone reasons enough fo rit to start again.**

**thanks for reading!**


	6. Deutsch Vampire?

**YES, Im back, and I got more ethic to write this, okay, now I have to get ONE review for the next chapter to get posted.**

**Disclaimer: Death Note is not mine, Kuromi is the only one I own and she's in my dimension.**

**...**

When they got inside, Kuromi dissappeared.

"Ryuzaki, where-" Light was interrupted by Ryuzaki grabbing his head and forcefully turning it to the computer area.

She was there, claiming L's computer to pull files up.

Matsuda happened to turn around and spotted Ryuzaki with Light's head in his hand.

"Oh, hey Ryuzaki, Light, where's Kuromi?" Matsuda asked enthusiastically.

L pointed to the computer desks.

"Oh... hey, how did she get there so fast?"

"It's a long story."

Light walked over to Kuromi and looked at the files she had pulled up. she made copies of each file and added on to her copy. she typed with such speed that Light was almost surprised at how many words were popping up on the screen seemingly at once.

She took no notice of the stares and she proceeded to write a 6 page report in 5 minutes, single spaced in 12 point font. she saved it and got up, staring at her now supposed "coworkers".

Matsuda was astounded at her appearance. tall, lean, black hair, and she looked ready to fight.

"Greetings everyone, My name is Kuromi. I require no nickname. just Kuromi." she said, scratching her head.

Aizawa just stared in disbelief. Another L? This would be disastrous...

"Ryuzaki, where is Watari?" she asked.

"In the back room, the door at the end of the hallway." he said, sitting down at his computer.

"I want to visit him, I haven't seen him in so long..." she muttered, striding off to the room.

Light stared after her. Even if she was violent, she was capable of undermining the investigation, it was best to try to appeal to her for help in _his_ cause.

"Uh, Ryuzaki, I have to ask, is she really that trustworthy?" Soichiro asked.

"She doesn't have any serious suspicions yet, and she is not biased, it is apparent we need a fair opinion, as I am already biased towards Light being Kira..."

"I'm not kira, Ryuzaki, how many times do I have to tell you that?"

"Exactly."

Kuromi walked out of the back room, mumbling to herself in german.

"Was ist los?" L asked her.(what is it?)

"Ich habe gerade realisiert ..." she mumbled.(I just realized)

"realisiert, was?"(realized what?)

"Ich habe gerade realisiert, dass es etwas fehlt in dieser Untersuchung."(there's something missing in this investigation)

"What's missing?" L asked, reverting to English.

"There's no evidence a 'Kira' even exists, maybe there's something in the air that affects the criminals weakened by stress of actually committing the crime... or maybe there _is_ a kira and you made a lucky guess, question is, how did you arrive at that conclusion that there really is someone killing criminals?" she asked him.

"Good question." L stated when he saw the astounded looks of the task force.

"Kira actually partially dug his own grave. He made a few criminals write suicide notes that relayed a secret message to me." L said calmly.

"Aber was ist, wenn es Zufall war? was ist, wenn es keine Nachricht, und sie nur Noten schrieb Selbstmord aus Angst?" She reasoned. (But what if it was just coincidence, what if there was no message and they just wrote the notes out of fear?)

"Look at this note, tell me if you still believe that." L said, handing her a copy.

She took the note and shook her head.

The rest of the task force was confused. Half of the conversation was in a language they had never heard of, and they were Japanese, so they thought they were missing out on something important.

"Nein, sehen es jetzt, ich glaube nicht, dass dies der Fall ist. Es tut mir leid für die Annahmen." she said, handing it back. (No, seeing it now, I do not think that is the case, I'm sorry for making assumptions)

"Hey, you think you can speak english or Japanese, we're kinda missing out on whatever conversation you're having." Light informed.

"Hai, Gomennasai." she said, half mocking him.(yes, sorry)

Light sighed when everyone chuckled at her attitude.

"Anyway, you needed a second opinion, you got it, would you like me to stay or go until I'm needed again?" she questioned.

"Good question, however, this building has many rooms, so you are welcome to come and go as you please." L said, looking intrestedly at the "second opinions" he got.

"Well, I have to pick up my motorcycle from the shop, so if you'll excuse me..." Kuromi said, dissappearing once more.

"Hey, wait, where'd she go?" Matsuda asked out loud.

"where she said she'd go, she owns a motorcycle and her own house, so she needs to take care of both." he said.

"Aww, I wish she had just stayed longer, I wanted to ask her something." Matsuda said dejectedly.

"will you go out with me..." a few people snickered.

L shot them all a look that made them shut up.

"She'll be back momentarily." he said, pulling out more files to read.

...

**Yes, I finished another chapter...I don't really like this one but whatever...**

**I used iGoogle translator for the german, as I only know a few words, so I apoligize for the bad grammar if any.**

**Thanks for reading, remember, reviewing gets you another chapter, flames or Mary-sue comments get this story frozen.**


	7. Misa

**Thank you to X.Creature.X.EnchainedX for reviewing this story, I really appreciate it! so as promised, here's another chapter dedicated to her xD**

**Disclaimer: Death note is owned by 2 genius japanese people. I love them both. xD**

**...**

Light was bored, very, very bored.

He was weaving a pen between his fingers, back and forth, while waiting for Ryuzaki to finish up his opinion-reading

It was 2:30 PM, 4 hours since she had left for her motorcycle. Ryuzaki seemed nonchalant, but everyone else was uneasy. What was taking her so long?

"Ryuzaki, are you almost done, we still need to go over the more recent killings." Light reminded the detective. he flipped his pen up into the air and caught it.

They heard a motorcycle pull up and stop. Matsuda went to the front doors to greet the rider, who was probably Kuromi.

Light glanced in the direction Matsuda had gone, and sighed. Matsuda still didn't have a steady girlfriend, he didn't think they'd be compatible.

Aizawa looked up and stopped whatever he was doing to stare at the girl who walked in.

She was hauling Matsuda behind her, who was apparently dumbstruck by her new outfit: Black leather pants and a black leather midriff with her normal combat boots. Her stomach was flat, and her abs showed on the bare skin.

Light stared in her general direction, taking in the sight. He just realized how hot she was wearing a midriff.

Ryuzaki paid no attention, even as the entire task force turned to watch her haul Matsuda back to his spot on the sofa.

"Kuromi, why are you wearing a midriff?" Light asked stupidly

"It's hot, dummy, why are you wearing a long-sleeved business suit?" she shot back

"Kuromi, wenden Sie sich bitte nicht sticheln der Task Force" L said, not looking up. (Kuromi, please don't taunt the task force.)

"Ich bin nur störende Light!" she complained back, walking to L's position (I'm only bothering Light!)

Light heard his name, and he was _sure_ it wasn't being used respectfully.

Then, the doors opened again, and a blond girl in pigtails came sprinting in, and latched onto Light's arm tightly and squealed about how tired she was.

"Oh, Light, I missed you so much! I had 3 shoots today and I'm so tired!"

Aizawa put his hand on his face and groaned.

"Misa, there's someone I'd like you to meet." Light said, gesturing to Kuromi.

Kuromi turned around to face the annoying yellow and black object, when it registered that she was, in fact, looking at a highly annoying _person._

"Misa, this is Kuromi, she's helping us investigate the Kira case." Light said, looking at the leather-clad woman.

"Misa, nice to meet you, Ich hoffe, wir werden Freunde" she said, bowing. (I hope we'll be friends)

"Huh, Light, she doesn't seem like she knows me at all..." Misa whined.

"Am I supposed to know you, Miss Misa?" Kuromi said, confused.

Misa gave her a dirty look.

"Kuromi, you've never heard of Misa-misa, correct?"L said from his computer.

"Nein, wer zum Teufel ist das?" she shot back, agitated because she was apparently missing something. (No, who the hell is that?)

"She's a famous model around here, she's Light's girlfriend, you know." he said casually.

Misa made a face at Kuromi and held onto Light tighter.

"Yes, we'll get married soon and we'll live happily together" she said dreamily.

"...well, then, Misa, invite me to the wedding!" Kuromi said saractically, stretching her arms.

Misa looked her up and down, then abandoned light to point both index fingers at her.

"How are you so sexy? you gotta tell me how to get that thin, PLEASE Kuromiiii" she spontaneously screeched.

By now, the heavy perfume Misa was wearing had drifted up to Kuromi's sensitive nose, and she sneezed.

"Lots of...weightlifting... and gun-fights" Kuromi said, mentally reminding herself to take a scalding shower after this.

"Aww, that's no fun..." Misa said, pouting.

"You don't see me wearing miniskirts, Misa. You never will." she said, turning her attention back to what Ryuzaki was doing.

Misa grinned devilishly. so, she was presented with a challenge, huh?

Fine.

Next thing Kuromi knew, she was being dragged up the stairs by the bumblebee blond, who was so determined to do whatever it was to her that she even skipped steps on the way up.

"AH! FUCK! HELP! RYUZAKI! LIGHT, KEEP YOUR GIRLFRIEND UNDER CONTROL, MAN!" she cursed as she was pulled up.

"Light, she has quite a mouth, does she not?" L asked the teen.

"yeah..." Light had to admit, seeing such a sexy girl in a midriff, even without a miniskirt, was within his interests, plus the fact that she had mentioned gunfights...

They heard Kuromi vocally cursing out her opinion in at least 5 different languages and a range of 80 swearwords in each sentence...

All of which stopped as soon as Misa came barrelling down the stairs, dragging Kuromi down with her.

Said Girl was still vocalizing her load of swearwords in the loudest voice possible.

Misa had dressed her up in one of her mini-dressed, a gothic lace-up cress that didn't even go down to mid thigh.

Misa stood Kuromi up and stepped back to admire her work.

Tere were holes and tears in parts of the dress, which, in fact, added to the gothic look. Kuromi, however, was giving Misa the most evil look conjourable and Light almost saw her hidden eye flaring.

Kuromi stood there for a few minutes, then huffed and dissappeared to her room, cursing out Misa and vocally threatening to kill her while she was in Misa's room.

Misa snickered, disregarding the stares of the task force where even Ryuzaki had stopped and stared at his childhood friend.

Kuromi, meanwhile, was in Misa's room, changing back to her black leather, face red and seething.

This was gonna suck...

and the smell of blood from downstairs didn't help either...


	8. wth!

**okay, I was bursting with ideas tonight, and it's weekend... so yeah, again, unless I'm VERY, VERY happy, I will require one review to continue.**

**Disclaimer: durr, I do NOT own Death note...**

...

Kuromi didn't come down until everyone had left for home, then she came down in the most modest, gothic outfit she could find. Black pants, gothic boots, and a black, long-sleeved, lace-up top with black lace on the edges.

Misa, however, was still there, as was Light, who decided to work overtime in his useless attempt to prove he wasn't kira.

"Misa, I stole your shirt and pants, hope you don't mind." Kuromi said grumpily.

"Not at all! you look _BEAUTIFUL_ in that!" Misa squealed happily.

She nodded and turned to L and Light. She still smelled blood, and it was unusually fragrant...

She leaned over to look at the men, and Light had a tissue on his nose, which had blood slowly leaking from the paper-like material.

She scoffed, and turned to the kitchen to grab a snack.

"Kuromi, Kommen Sie hier, um eine Minute" L said when she walked back in. (Kuromi, come here a minute)

"Was ist los?" (what's the matter?)

" I found some new evidence on the case, I need your opinion on this." he said, pulling up a police file.

She scanned it over and mumbled to herself.

"Yeah, definitely Kira, this matches his style..." she said.

Light listened in on it, he had a style? he'd have to work harder to mix up his methods, then.

L nodded, and put it away, adding a footnote to his records.

She abruptly turned to Light and turned her head slowly, like she was watching something moving.

L looked in the direcion kuromi was gazing. Nothing, not even a rogue dust bunny.

"Light, I wanna say something to ya real quick..." she said, pulling light up the stairs.

"HEY! Don't you DARE hurt him!" Misa called, waving her fork around.

"I won't Misa!"

.:.:.

"Light... what is that... THING following you around?!" Kuromi hissed quietly.

Light remained silent.

She huffed

"Fine, don't tell me."

She got up and grabbed an apple from the mini-fridge in the cupboard.

She glanced at the thing as she took a bite, and it immediately started to whine.

"Light, she has apples, can't you tell her what I am? She can see me, anyway, c'monnn" it begged.

She saw Light's face twitch slightly and she pointed accusingly at him.

"Light, you SUCK at hiding your expressions" she said, swallowing her piece of apple.

Light sighed, and glared at the thing. The thing grumbled, but went silent.

Kuromi checked for cameras, found none, and handed the remains of her apple to the thing. It gobbled it all up and drooled, moaning happily.

"Light, don't abuse your pets..." she mumbled. the straightened and listened, then got up and kicked the door. Light heard a feminine groan from the other side.

"Misa, next time, use less perfume, and less deodorant, you don't sweat THAT much." Kuromi said through the door.

Kuromi stayed by the door until she heard misa run away. She then walked back to the bed.

"Light, what is that, tell me, or I'll rat."she said dangerously.

Light hesitated, mulling over the pros and cons of telling her, and decided to tell her, lest she "rat" on him.

"It's a...Shinigami. it's not dangerous, I swear, but it's been following me around for a while..." he said, nervousness taking over.

"And... why exactly is it following you?" she inquired.

Light stopped and swallowed. she was perceptive, much smarter than he thought at first.

"Uhm...I'd rather not say..." he said.

She got up and stared at him, then she witdrew a hairpin from her pocket and clipped her bangs back, exposing the mangled half of her face. she stared at him some more and chickled lightly, pulling the clip out.

...

**okay, ONE review, just **

**ONE**

**I swear! please? D:**

**I used iGoogle again for the german, so yeah, neh xP**


	9. Late waking

**Thank you to 2-10-11eyesFINGERStoes for their review!**

**thanks to them, you get another chapter xD**

.........................................................................

Light pondered why she had snickered after exposing her bad eye. She refused to tell him, but waved and left to parts unknown.

Ryuk wouldn't leave him alone. The humanoid shinigami was chattering on and on about Kuromi's kindness like a schoolgirl with a crush. He decided that he was too unfocused to do justice that night, and he fell asleep, ignoring his shinigami's longing wails.

Meanwhile, Kuromi was in a special den. She had dug it out in a hillside, and had dug about 7 feet every day for about 2 months. This was where she lived, as she hated the city life; the life that most of Japan had transformed itself into.

She had unexpectedly dug into an underground cave, and had abruptly fallen into it. She carved out handholds to climb out of the large hole, and she proceeded to make it into her living room.

She had fond memories of once coming here with her friends at Wammy's, L included. They had climbed the same hill and had seen the wildlife there. Kuromi said she'd eventually be back, and she had returned, after about 10 years, she had come back, bought the little hill, and lived in it for the 2 months she had stayed.

She currently sat in her "living room", watching television powered by hydroelectricity. She had wired her dwelling herself, and it worked well. She was happy when everyone else had blackouts and she didn't.

_In the headlines, Kira has judged even more criminals in his righteous fury. Ten inmates were found dead in their cells of sudden heart attacks. There is still major controversy over Kira's Judgement._

With that, the headline ended and proceeded to the topic of the weather.

Kuromi silently watched. Did they say TEN inmates died?

She shook her head. The deaths brought Light to mind. She had looked at him with her hidden eye, and it was different somehow, but her tired mind would not allow her to make the connection. She huffed, and settled down on the couch for a night's sleep. She thought of L, then let the darkness take her mind into slumber.

:.:.:

When Light awoke the next morning, Ryuk was in his face, staring at him with his beady red eyes.

Light stifled a yelp and shot up, passing through the shinigami, who backed up.

"Light, someone's been calling you" Ryuk said sharply, pointing to a small device.

It was vibrating, and it nearly fell off the table when Light grabbed it and answered.

"Hello?"

"Light, this is Ryuzaki. You're later than usual today, do you need to take the day off?" a familiar voice inquired.

"I...uh... no, Im fine, is it okay if I go there now?"

"Certainly, though, if Light is tired, he might need to-"

"No, no, I'll be there in about an hour..."

"Alright, see you."

With that, Light hung up his cell phone and laid back down for a few minutes. yrue, he thought he might need some more sleep, but he knew that, since his mind was focused now, if he stayed, there would be an explosion in the number of killings that day. He couldn't have that.

He groaned and got up, took a shower, and dressed when he noticed thaty his shinigami had disappeared.

He thought Ryuk had wandered off somewhere, so he thought nothing of it and walked down to eat breakfast.

.:.:.:.

Meanwhile, at the headquarters, L was multitasking. Not that anyone would notice too much, but he was secretly wondering where Kuromi went. As he reviewed case files and pondered, he decided to call her up and ask her wherein the world she was.

He grabbed his phone and pressed speed dial. It rang once... twice...three times... four times... then he heard it cease, but promptly heard a loud clattering noise that made him lean away from his handheld device. He heard low chuckling and was greeted by Kuromi's sweet tone.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Kuromi. I was jut wondering where you were, and seeing as Light is also absent, I was concerned about your safety."

"Huh? Wait, what time- HOLY SHIHTZUS IN HIGH FLAPJACKING HEAVEN" she screeched.

"Kuromi, it is alright if you do not show today, I am sure you can pick up tomorrow." L said calmly.

He was replied to by a long string of fancied-up swearwords such as "FLAPPING BACON IN HEN BUTTS" or something similar before she caught what he said.

"Huh? Oh, no, no, no, I want to work otherwise it's boring..." she said in a much calmer tone.

"Alright, whatever it is you want, how long will it take you to get here?"

"Ah... uhhh... about... half an hour... plus 20 minutes for stuff, no? So around an hour, Ill be there."

"Alright, goodbye"

"Hai."

L hung up and went right back to working, while Matsuda, who eavesdropped on what L said, decided to try to get to Kuromi first.

Besides, L wouldnt make a move, would he?

He felt like he was forgetting a major part of his adversary's personality, but he could not think of what it was.

.:::.

Kuromi was in the shower, washing her tangled mane of hair, when she happened to turn her head towards the soap rack to grab soap.

And she was gazingat Ryuk, who was in the shower with her and was staring at her.

There was a moment of awkward silence, then she proceeded to push the Shinigami out and told him to stay out or she'd pour holy water on him.

Which was a complete lie. She was athiest and therefore, carried no holy water.

When she emerged, Ryuk was hijacking her apples and stuffing them into his mouth.

She shook her head. How did he know where she lived?

Well, she'd have to fix that.


	10. The sister!

"Ryuk, Ill carry some apples with me, in the meantime, Ill be going to work, so you gotta get out." she said, putting apples in her bag.

"Okay, heheheh" he chuckled, following her out of her "den". The dark-colored shinigami swiped an apple from her bag, and had his hand grabbed by its owner.

"You can't do that outside." she hissed.

:...:

"Ryuzaki! I'm here!" she called out, glancing around.

"Ah, Kuromi, please come in" Ryuzaki beckoned lightly.

Kuromi just walked in, and looked over his shoulder at the files.

"HOW many more killings?" she said loudly.

"Approximately 15 in the last 8 hours, and counting." he said.

"Goddamn, Kira's going crazy..." she muttered.

"Kuromi, brauche ich Ihnen bei der Suche nach etwas für mich..." L requested. (Kuromi, I need you to find something for me...)

"sicher, was Sie brauchen?"

"Die Dateien haben wir die auf den Tod und die Ursachen" he said. (The files we've collected on the deaths and causes.)

"Yes. I'll be right back." she said, walking away.

Matsuda, again, was clueless. His mind figured out that if he couldn't do something like that, L would undoubtedly get to her first.

He just scoffed at himself. This was getting way too hard for him...

.:::.:::.

A dark-haired girl sprinted as hard as she could in the rain towards the tallest building she could find. Her hair was plastered to her head and her black jacket did nothing to keep her warm. her powerful legs kept her running until she reached her destination. she stared at the security camera overhead, and leapt up and broke it off its turret.

"Idiots, putting it so dang low..." she snarled.

But the truth was that the camera wasn't low, she was a good 6'4", allowing her to reach the camera with ease.

She proceeded to go to the main door, where everything was arranged for maximum security. there was another camera above the door.

"Aw, Dammit, enough with the cameras! she yelled, drawing her gun and putting 8 perfectly round bullet holes into the system.

She then proceeded to attempt to pry open the door a little. It refused to move.

"Argh, Kuromi, I know you're in there, let me IN!" she roared.

::..:::::...::

"Ryuzaki, you better see this, there's someone here!" Aizawa called.

L got out of his chair and sauntered over to Aizawa's position.

He got a glimpse of a girl aiming a gun at the camera before the screen went black.

"Kuromi, do you know her?" he asked the girl next to him.

"I dunno, here's what you asked for" she said, handing the detective the records.

Kuromi heard pounding and roars from the thick metal doors. She shrugged and walked to the doors, and slid open a peephole-like contraption. The pounding stopped and a dark blue eye glared back into it.

"Hey, yo, I can't see you, but Im sure you can see me, let me in, Kuromi!" she growled.

"How do you know me?" she hissed.

"You don't recognize your own half-sister?! Come on, Kuromi!" she yelled, pounding the door once.

Kuromi relented and pressed a button. The doors slid open and the entire task force turned to the newcomer.

Her dark hair fell down to her mid-back, and her bang covered her left eye. She held a definite resemblance to Kuromi, except for the fact that she wore a skin-tight black midriff that showed off her thin stomach.

"Sis, don't you think you were overdoing it a bit?" she groaned, shaking the water out of her hair.

"What was your name again? I do recall having a half-sister..." Kuromi said quietly.

"Aw, Sis, you're really mean, you know that? It's Kiyomi!" she said in mock anger.

"Have you figured out the square root of 2 yet?" Kuromi asked as memories began to resurface.

"Yeah, it's 1." she said smugly.

Everyone was silent. And then Aizawa started to snigger, Matsuda followed, and it went around the room until Kiyomi finally realized her mistake.

"Wrong again, and it's been about what... 16 years?" she said, laughing lightly.

L finally had enough.

"Kuromi, are you quite finished?" he said sharply.

"Yeah, what is it?" Kuromi retorted.

L had a slight twinge in his chest at being snapped at. He shook it off.

"Kiyomi can stay, now that she knows we're here, but she has to contribute something to the team." he said.

Kuromi appeared behind him and put her arms around his neck.

" I'm sure I'll find something" she said as she felt his neck get warm.

She heard Kiyomi giggle and turned. She was engaged in a lively conversation with Matsuda, who seemed to understand every random thing she said.

"Never mind, I found something." she sighed, laying her chin on top of L's head.

"Can you please remove yourself from me?" he said calmly.

"Why? You're actually pretty comfortable." she sighed.

He almost choked, but he put a piece of cake in his mouth, vaguely reminding himself of those old twix commercials.

"It's uncomfortable for me." he said blandly.

"Fine." No sooner had Kuromi said this did Kiyomi grab her arms.

"Sis, I have a shirt for you, I need you to try it on!" she said cheerily, dragging her upstairs.

A tiny smile appeared on L's face at the sound of Kuromi's voice hurling out raw curse words in several different languages.

"Ryuzaki, does she like to curse so much?" Aizawa inquired.

"Apparently so." he said quietly.

They heard a large crash and scrambling like giant rats. Everyone turned to the stairs where Kiyomi was dragging Kuromi back down. She put Kuromi down and huffed, smiling happily.

Kuromi scrambled to her feet and showed off her new shirt. It was a midriff like Kiyomi's, it was black, but it was lace-up and it was soft leather. Kuromi was vainly trying to pull it down over her stomach.

The males in the room stared. Kuromi was growling and she hnched over to hide her belly, which was nothing to sneeze at. It was well-toned, better than Kiyomi's, even.

Kiyomi pinned her arms behind her to let the men get a good look at her.

All at once, both girls froze, and Kuromi grabbed Kiyomi and sped back up the stairs.

L was turned to his computer. He had a very, very good guess why they had fled. He refused to try to justify his hunch. He didnt really need to, the smell of blood was heavy in the air.

:.::.:.::.:

"Kiyomi, get ahold of yourself already!" Kuromi yelled, shaking her half-sister by the shoulders.

Kiyomi's eyes lit up and they looked at Kuromi.

"That was fun! But I have to ask you something..." she said, suddenly serious.

"hm?"

"Why didn't you react?" she said, pointing at her face.

"That's a good question, and I will answer it, you ready?" Kuromi said, grinning.

"Go ahead, I want to know" Kiyomi said, baring her pearly white fangs.


End file.
